


A Happy Ever-After Magical Reception

by Rkarena59



Category: Frizzies: Franco and Elizabeth General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkarena59/pseuds/Rkarena59
Summary: Following the surprise Wedding, Franco throws Elizabeth a magical evening.





	A Happy Ever-After Magical Reception

Elizabeth felt like she was in a dream. Franco was determined to give her a wedding to remember and the reception just carried on what he had started in the chapel. She still couldn’t get over her parents and her friends being there for her. Franco had spared no expense and Ava had transformed her gallery into an impressionist’s canvas. In fact, two small vignettes had been set up so their guests could get pictures made to look like they stepped into the painting. Franco had even provided the costumes and she noted her parents taking advantage of one of the settings. It was all very romantic. Her heart was so full and then she looked up into Franco’s eyes. He smiled down at her with such love in his eyes, it overwhelmed her.

“I believe this is my dance,” Franco spoke softly in her ear as he pulled her close in his arms and suddenly spun her around in time with the music. 

He waltzed with her and she prayed she would keep up with him. Dancing had never been her thing. She remembered all those Nurses Balls “Franco, I’m not very…” 

“Relax, you’re doing beautifully. Just breathe with me and you’ll follow without any trouble, you’ll see.” Franco took a deep breath as Elizabeth put herself in his care and rested her head on his shoulder. and soon they were gliding around the gallery. Scotty and Betsy also joined them as did Jeff and Caroline Webber. As the music continued, most of the couples were taking up the challenge, trying a dance that so many were unfamiliar with and the gallery was filled with laughter and chatter. As the dancing came to an end, Elizabeth skillfully guided Franco over to meet her parents. Franco nodded cordially to Dr. Quartermaine and Audrey and then Elizabeth introduced her parents. “Franco, I’d like you to meet my parents Jeff and Caroline Webber. I was so surprised when my father showed up to give me away. “

Franco met Jeff Webber’s eyes briefly and then turned on his charm. “Drs. Webber, I’m so glad you could make it. It means a lot to Elizabeth that you’re here for her. I know a little bit about you both from Elizabeth and my mother and it was great of you to take time out of your busy schedules to come so suddenly.” Jeff took Franco’s outstretched hand and shook it noting that Franco made a point of holding it a little longer than normal just to make a point. Caroline had the grace to look a little embarrassed knowing that Franco had just chastised them for virtually abandoning their daughter for twenty years. Elizabeth was totally unaware of the censure since Franco seemed so sincere, but she was even more surprised when Franco kissed her mother gently on the cheek. 

Caroline could feel the tension between her husband and Franco so she spoke up. “Mr. Baldwin, we can’t thank you enough for furnishing the tickets that got us here so quickly.”

“Please call me Franco.” Franco cringed inwardly, although her parents were his present to Elizabeth, he hadn’t really wanted her to know. He wanted Elizabeth to think they came of their own volition. “It was my pleasure. Audrey has told me about your work, I felt I needed to make it as easy as possible for you to be here.” he looked at his bride and took a relieved breath. Elizabeth’s attention was elsewhere.

Elizabeth had been distracted by her grandmother who was commenting on her gown. She totally missed the last part of Franco and her mother’s conversation because she was gushing about the painting Franco had matched the gown to. Both her grandmother and Monica were impressed and told Elizabeth that she was lovely She looked back at her parents and turned, taking her mom’s hand. “Mom, tell me if you’ve heard from Sarah. She never writes anymore.” They sat down and joined Monica and Audrey and started catching up.

Franco smiled. He could tell Elizabeth was overjoyed that her parents were there and when the boys ran up to the table they soon had their new grandmother talking all about her experiences in Africa. He looked over at Jeff, “You see what you’ve missed. Those three boys have had their lives turned upside down innumerable times but they, like their mother, are survivors and the best boys around. For years Elizabeth has worked to keep her boys safe and secure in a happy family and the only help she’s had has been your step-mother and Lucky’s mother Laura. I’m glad you agreed to come because if you hadn’t I would have flown over and forced you to show up. She thinks you two are perfect and never says a harsh word against you, not even when she found out you cheated on her mother.” 

Jeff looked at Franco with surprise. “Don’t worry, she still loves you and she doesn’t want to hurt her mother. For myself, I think both of you are so selfish being humanitarians that you’ve forgotten how to be parents. Your daughter is the most beautiful and loving person I’ve ever known, All you need to do is talk to her fellow workers and hear how much they love her and you would see that she’s genuine and intelligent and she has a heart of gold. I know you checked up on me so you know my past. I wasn’t a good person until I met your daughter. Elizabeth makes me better and all I want to do is make her happy. I think it’s time you two put Elizabeth and your grandsons on your calendar for occasional visits. I promise to help pay for the trips if you’ll just give your little girl a moment of your time.” Franco saw Ava wave at him. “Now if you’ll excuse me I promised Elizabeth a proper wedding including all the usual traditions.” Jeff was speechless. There wasn’t much he could say, Franco had been right. He watched Franco walk over and lean down to whisper in Elizabeth’s ear. 

Liz’s breath stopped as Franco spoke in her ear and very gently kissed it. The sensation was so erotic her heart fluttered and then she realized her mother, Monica and Grams were all smiling at her. She blushed and took his hand as he led her to the wedding cake. 

Franco made good on his promise and they observed all the traditions, cutting the cake, the bouquet and the garter. The latter proved to be exhilarating as Franco made a big show of taking off the garter. By the time he reached the garter, Elizabeth was all kinds of hot and bothered. His eyes promised her he was just getting started and she felt her whole body flush with excitement. Suddenly she couldn’t wait for the reception to be over. Once they finished with the traditions. Franco told everyone to continue to enjoy their evening and he hustled Elizabeth out of the Gallery. In keeping with the theme of the evening, a horse and carriage stood by ready to take them home. Franco helped her in and because it was a cool evening he covered her with a fur blanket. His arms wrapped around and she turned her face to his.

“Hi, Husband.”

“Hi, Wife. I can’t believe we did it. You’re actually mine now, even though I have to share you with the boys. I intend to use my share and make you that happiest woman in the world because that’s what you’ve made me, the happiest man. If anyone had told me I’d be married and have the best woman to be found in the world as my wife, I would have called them crazy. I love you Elizabeth Imogene Baldwin.” He leaned down and captured her lips. Then he got lost in the feel of them. Soft and luscious he savored them. The light perfume she wore invaded his senses, and he had to force himself to break the kiss before they forgot where they were.

Elizabeth reluctantly let him stop and trembled. “God, how soon will we be home? This is embarrassing how badly I need you, Babe,” she whispered passionately.

Franco tightened his hold on her and kissed her forehead. “You’re not alone. I can barely resist doing it with you right here. But It won’t be long, see we just turned onto our street.”

Elizabeth sighed as Franco took her left hand into his. He lifted it up to his lips and fervently kissed it. “You’re mine now. I don’t intend to ever lose you.” his voice was filled with such emotion and Elizabeth felt so happy at that moment, her body tingled from that small kiss.. She knew in her mind and heart that Franco would always support, protect, and love her and the boys with all his heart, his beautiful, complicated, contradictory and compassionate heart. She watched as he played with the rings as the carriage traveled down the block and stopped in front of their home. 

Franco jumped with ease from the carriage and gave the driver his money. Then he held up his arms and lifted Elizabeth from the carriage, swinging her around with a flourish as she laughed. As he set her on the ground, she reached up and brushed his hair back from his smiling face, then pulled his head down for a kiss. Mid-kiss he swept her into his arms and carried her to the front door. Surprisingly, he was able to hold her, unlock the door, and carry her over the threshold. Franco smiled as Elizabeth gasped. Flowers and candles filled the living room. Kiki had done a great job but Elizabeth would just have to appreciate the gesture later. Still carrying her, Franco headed upstairs and didn’t let her down until they were in their bedroom.

For a moment they stood in the darkness. The light from the hallway the only illumination. Franco looked down and whispered “Stand here. Don’t move.” He slipped his jacket off and lit the candles that Elizabeth liked so much and then he stood in front of her. “My God, when you came down the aisle you were breathtaking. I had visions of being there in France watching the most beautiful woman in the room move toward me.” He reached up and let the cape she wore fall to the ground and then he took her waist with one hand while the other hand gently undid the buttons alongside the corset. Once undone, he slipped the gown from her shoulders and gently kissed them. Elizabeth began removing the silver studs that closed Franco’s shirt as her hand slipped inside as he removed his shirt. . She played with the soft curls on his chest as he dropped the rest of her dress to the floor. She stepped out and her hands made their way slowly down his chest to the clasp on his slacks. Undoing it she then caressed him gently before dropping the slackz down to the floor to join the gown. 

Fanco closed his eyes and gasped as she fondled him when she lowered his slacks but as soon as the slacks fell he took her hand and stopped her. “Not yet. Hold on a little longer” his voice had changed to a velvet growl but Elizabeth paused as Franco took a step back and just looked at her. 

Elizabeth blushed from his intense scrutiny and Franco smiled his little half smile before dropping to his knees and began removing the garter belt and stockings that had come with the dress. He took his sweet time caressing each leg as he rolled the stockings down to her shoes and then she held his shoulder as he removed the shoes and stockings together. By the time the stockings were off Elizabeth was already wet for him. 

Franco knew she was ready just as he was but he tenderly removed the hairpins and combs that had kept her hair up. He ran his fingers through the fine tresses dropping the hair down around her fair shoulders. Elizabeth’s eyes were a deep smoky gray and she was taking in short staccato breaths as she anticipated his next move. He lifted her and laid her gently on their bed and slowly crawled to her. His hands caressed the inside of her thighs. Her muscles quivered in response until he got to their favorite spot. Elizabeth grabbed the sheet and Franco tasted her. Soon they were both moaning and kissing each other. Franco put her on top and she rode him her hair messy and billowing around her face. Franco watched her thru half lids as pleasure radiated off her. She was all his, the Angel of Mercy and strong and determined Mother and the Survivor all rolled into one glorious woman. She looked down at him and smiled her little minx smile and soon he too was flying high. Later, they held each other and kissed slowly.

Elizabeth was cuddling on Franco’s chest her free finger tracing his tattoo on his left arm that was holding her. “Franco,”

“Elizabeth” 

“Thank you for my wedding present.”

Franco stilled. “Um Elizabeth, I didn’t get you a present. I didn’t think it was fair since I surprised you with the Wedding. There was no way you could get me one but if you want one I’ll get you…”

She stopped his talking by putting her finger over his lips. “Franco. I know you’re the reason my parents were here today.”

He started to protest.

“Don’t, no lies remember? It was the sweetest gift I’ve ever received. You are the only man I know who would have the nerve to track down my parents and remind them that although they are good Doctors, they are also terrible parents. The boys were overjoyed to meet them for the first time and Grams was tickled pink to see my father. You, Mr. Franco Baldwin, are a good guy in every sense of the word. I love everything about you, from your quirky moods and your absurd sense of humor to the thrill I get when you look at me like a majestic cat waiting to pounce on a little delicacy. Franco,. you complete me.” Her eyes widened as Franco began growling She laughed delightedly as he rolled her over and began to devour his favorite treat.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


.

  
  



End file.
